Charter of the Viridian Entente
The Charter of the Viridian Entente is the high and supreme law of the Viridian Entente, establishing its existence, institutional values & virtues, government, and member rights. The contents of the Charter are as follows: I - PREAMBLE Article I :The Viridian Entente (herein referred to as “The Entente”) is an alliance open to all nations of Orbis. It is the goal of The Entente to provide for the prosperity and defense of its members and the Lime Color with honor, honesty, initiative, and innovation. All nations who join the Entente agree to abide by this document. II – ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I :Every nation within The Entente holds the right to free speech within the alliance. A forum of the people will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be voted on by the Parliament, and generally speak its mind. However, the Triumvirs or any appointed moderators, retain the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity and organization, not censorship (save in instances as required by greater law), as well as the right to restrict conversing publicly on specific sensitive issues and during crises, in order to ensure a unified and clear message. : Article II Any nation currently represented in The Entente has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, it is required to submit a letter of resignation to the Triumvir of the Interior. If a nation wishes to be readmitted into The Entente, it must follow the same admission guidelines as first-time applicants. However, the Triumvir of the Interior retain the right to restrict membership flow during times of war and mandate repercussions for desertion. Section 1 Desertion shall be defined as the act of leaving The Entente that does not comply with Article II of Chapter II – Establishment of Rights of this Charter, except when the nation gets deleted due to inactivity, and shall be categorized as the following: Peacetime Desertion and Wartime Desertion. Peacetime Desertion shall be signified when a nation does not properly submit a letter of resignation at the Resignation Section of the VE forum or to the Triumvir of the Interior in private during a time of Peace and may be used as a determinant for re-admittance to The Entente. Wartime Desertion shall be signified when a nation leaves The Entente, whether through appropriate means, during times of War. The Triumvir of the Interior reserves the right to enact mandates for repercussions for Wartime Desertion. III – EXECUTIVE Article I :The Triumvirate will consist of three positions among which the governmental powers of the Viridian Entente rest. The Triumvirs shall be the heads of state and the highest leading body of Government. The Triumvirate is charged with setting the goals, strategy, and foreign policy of the alliance. : Article II The Triumvirate will hold authority over almost all aspects of the alliance, as detailed in the charter a) Unanimous consent of the Triumvirate must be reached in order to pass the following resolutions: i) Amending the charter. ii) Changing the name of the alliance. iii) Merging or disbanding the alliance. b) Majority consent of the Triumvirate must be reached in order to pass the following resolutions: i) Signing or cancelling a treaty between the Viridian Entente and another alliance. ii) Declaring war or peace with another alliance. c) The following decisions may be enacted unilaterally by any Triumvir: i) Proposing a law or amendment to the charter for a vote. Article III :If a nation in any leadership position fails to fulfill expectations, abuses his or her powers, or does not have the confidence of The Entente for any reason, a vote of Impeachment may be initiated. For an impeachment vote to carry forth, at least five general members and one Triumvir must put forth the leader to be voted upon and the reasons for impeachment. An impeachment vote will take place among the general membership for no less than 48 hours and no more than 72 hours. A supermajority of four-fifths, from the voting membership, is required to remove an official from office. IV – LEGISLATIVE Article I :The Triumvirs, each representing a branch of The Entente, will vote to ratify or reject amendments, to make laws and policies, and to decide other matters relating to the good of The Entente and its member nations. All Triumvirs may only vote once in any given matter, and no vote will wield more power over any other vote. All legislative votes need a simple majority to be passed. : Article II :All Triumvirs must sign in when they vote, declaring that they have voted but not specifying what they voted for. If any Triumvir misses more than three votes without excuse, that Triumvir will instantaneously be removed from his position, with a replacement selected by the other Triumvirs. The period of voting will consist from the time the vote is posted by a Triumvir and last for three full days. At the end of the voting period, if there is no majority, the issue voted on will automatically fail. : Article III :The Triumvirate shall be designated and filled as such, with the Triumvirs having total dominion over the affairs delegated to them, except as restricted above. : Section 1 ::The Triumvir of Defense is responsible for coordinating war efforts and educating Entente members on the practices of war. The Triumvir of Defense acts as the Chair and Head of The Entente’s Army and is also responsible for ensuring the security of the Entente. :: Section 2 ::The Triumvir of State is responsible for keeping track of and welcoming new Ambassadors and Diplomats to The Entente and maintaining a presence in allied embassies both on and off the Viridian Entente forums, to ensure The Entente keeps its allies informed on its happenings. The Triumvir of State is also responsible for drafting new treaties, recommending treaty upgrades/downgrades and managing VE protectorates. :: Section 3 ::The Triumvir of the Interior is responsible for the recruiting, processing, training, discipline, and management of members of the alliance. The Triumvir of the Interior is also responsible for investigating violations of the Charter and alliance policies and dealing with all matters and policies that pertain to the membership of The Entente. The Triumvir of the Interior may discipline any nations found to be releasing private information to outside parties, or those who are deemed to be acting in a manner detrimental to The Entente. The Triumvir of the Interior is also tasked with keeping the nations of the Entente running at optimal efficiency, enacting and carrying out the alliance wide growth policy and ensuring the Alliance Bank is run properly. The Triumvir of the Interior will oversee aid programs during and after wars to ensure that economic resources are managed properly. :: Article IV :Should a Triumvir resign, their position will be immediately filled by the respective member designated by them with the advice and consent of the other Triumvirs. Should a Triumvir be impeached or removed due to missing more than three votes, the other two Triumvirs will choose a replacement. V – WAR Article I :The Viridian Entente recognizes war as a legitimate tool to maintain order, defend its members, and secure prosperity. The power to declare war on another organization for any reason other than mandatory treaty obligations lies solely with the Triumvirate as a whole. The Triumvir of Defense, or any individual explicitly empowered by the Triumvir of Defense, may only sanction wars on belligerents toward The Entente. Article II :The Triumvir of Defense requires that all nations be on standby at times of war. If a nation is specifically called upon by the Triumvir of Defense to declare war or send aid during wartime, that nation is required to do so. Failure to comply shall be considered desertion. VI – AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I :If a nation finds that the Charter of The Entente needs to be amended, it is to bring the correction to the attention of any Triumvir. An amendment will then be written and presented to the Triumvirate to be voted on. An amendment may be ratified by the unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. Category:Viridian Entente